All That's Left
by MarauderYasmin
Summary: Edward has left Bella for someone unexpected. Will she be able to pick up the pieces and forget her now tainted heart? Or will the pain of the betrayal be too much? BellaxJasper.
1. Chapter 1

**JasperxBella**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Stephenie Meyer's stories, although I wish I did. **

**Jasper's POV.**

Feeling alone was one of the most cruel things that life threw at me. Alice had abandoned me for me brother, Edward, and I was left alone along with Bella.  
Another good reason for me to be annoyed at him was for leaving Bella on her own. How could he use the words _you are my life now_ when he could never stick to them in the first place? Every kiss, every touch. Fake. An act. I truly hated my brother.

"Jasper? _Jasper!_" called my daydream. "Come here you little beauty" said my only angel, Alice.

Then I snapped out of it when Bella called.

"Jasper? Come on, Jasp, we're having a family meeting. When is Edward coming home, by the way?" she said.

If I had a heart it would be racing right now.

"Um, Bells, lets go for a little walk, shall we?" I sighed.

"Er... Okay?" she laughed.

We sprinted into the forest, our feet barely ever touching the ground as we glided over the leaves on the autumn floor, and then came to a stop in a ring of trees.

"Edward is... Not coming... here." I said, substituting the word home.

"Oh, I get it. You're sending us away somewhere," she said laughing nervously. "Please, don't Jazz, we have our cottage. That's all we'll ever need." she smiled.

"No... I mean..." I sighed. "He left you. For... Alice." The words stung my already burning throat as the name came out.

"Wh-..." she stuttered. "Alice...? How _could_ she?" She mumbled.

**Hehe. Thought I'd go for a short introduction just to explain whats going on. This is my first ever story on FanFiction, so I would appreciate positive rather than negative comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Close Encounter

**Chapter Two: A Close Encounter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight books, beautiful as they are.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV.**

I just couldn't believe it. It felt like my life was over, either that, or this was the world's worst nightmare.

"Bella, come now." said Jasper. " There, there... It's okay, you'll be okay. We're all here for you."

As we raced home, we were greeted by the whole family, a gathering of disappointed faces. Carlisle extremely so. His son had failed him, and he was no longer the loyal son every father dreamed of having.

"I'm so sorry." Esme crooned.

"Hey Bella, if it's any consolation, Jasper is feeling the same way as you are." Said Emmett in a failing attempt to comfort me. It didn't work, of course. All I could see was Jasper's pain.

He simply left the room. I followed.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry about Em-" I was stopped.

"No, it's not Emmett." he interrupted "It's Edward. How could he hurt us this way?"

"And Alice..." I trailed off as his eyes narrowed towards the floor.

"Look, we don't need to remember what those fools did to us. Let's go for a hunt. You look thirsty, anyway, so why not?" I tried to be positive.

He paused for a moment, and then responded. " Okay, then. Hunting it is." he smiled.

We glided across the forest floor, our feet barely touching the autumn ground. We found a couple of deer, and some elk, and feasted. Jasper was incredibly talkative under all of the shyness. I guessed Alice knew this.

"_Alice"_ moaned someone whilst kissing.

Edward.

"Come on, Eddie. We need to finish our hunting trip before..." she trailed off, looking our way.

"Jasper?" she said shocked. "I thought that-"

"You thought what, Alice? Thought I'd run away like the cowards you two are? No. I'm not like that. Leave." he said fiercely. "_Now._"

"I'm so sorry..." said Edward.

"No you're not!" I screeched. "If you were sorry, you would have told me formally, and you would have showed me you were. We would be friends. Now get out of here."

With that, I threw a rock at their direction, knowing that this would send them on their way. My prediction was right. Hand in hand, they sprinted further into the green.

**

* * *

**

I'm one for the short chapters. Hope that doesn't annoy you too much. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

**Happy Summer Holidays, Everyone. :D**

**The River Flows In You inspired this chapter :) I advise you, when it get's to Jasper's POV, put that song on to get the 'full effect'.**

**Chapter Three: Something New.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight books, beautiful as they are.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV.**

We made our way home, upset by our ruined attempt at trying to comfort each other and to try and forget our traitors.

"I hope they hit a tree on the way back" I muttered to myself.

"That makes two of us" said Jasper.

As we reached home, Carlisle could see our tension.

"What happened?" he asked like he already knew.

"_They_ ruined our hunting trip. Though we did get a few deer." Said Jasper, trying to take away the tension and make the best of a bad situation.

"Ah." said Carlisle, unhappily. Then everyone carried on with their day.

_NEXT DAY..._

Me and Jasper were together all the time, now. We always took comfort in each others company. We went hunting together, we went for walks together. Everything.

"Bella..." said Jasper. "I wanted to say thank you for everything. You are an amazing friend and these past few days have really helped me forget about them." He smiled at me.

* * *

**Jasper's POV.**

_Why am I feeling this way? _I asked myself.

As I stared into her golden vampire eyes, I started to feel something. Something new. It was strange. Like a glow inside of me.

"Jazzers?" she asked in her charming, flawless, beautiful voice.

I lifted my hand gently, my intentions to stroke her cheek, and then immediately, I pulled my hand down.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" she asked, sweetly.

"No..." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

Then I sprinted off into a flat out sprint to the very edge of the forest.

"Jasper? Hey! Come back." she called.

She followed me and found me sitting on the large roots of a tree and came to sit beside me.

"Bella, I can't help it. You're just too beautiful." I said.

"I-..." I stopped her.

"I love you Bella, more than I ever loved Alic

e..." I told her. "I hadn't realised till now. I need you Bella. You don't have to feel the same way about me... I just needed to get that off my chest." I sighed and closed my eyes for her reaction.

She simply laid her head on my chest, and gently traced the shapes of my muscles. It felt amazing. I kissed the top of her head, and we just lay there for a while...

* * *

**Whaddya think? Hope you're enjoying. :)**

****

I got my first review! WOO. :) Thankyou Cocoloco123.


	4. Chapter 4: The Daily News

****

Hi Guys,

**Sorry I haven't done any new chapters. Been really busy- I went to Florida AND JACKSONVILLE**

** (which is in the story of Twilight) **

**Chapter Four: The Daily News.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight books, beautiful as they are.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV.

"Jasper..." I asked while we were sat at the roots of a large tree.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, smiling.

"What do you think that everyone'll think about... you know... us?" I asked.

"They'll be fine with it. Happy even. Carlisle's been feeling depressed, Esme even more so. I can feel it... but you know that." he grimaced.

"Hmm." was all I could say for now.

_AT HOME - Jasper and Bella haven't delivered the news, yet._

"Dad, I miss you too." I said to Charlie on the phone.

"Can I visit, hon?" he asked "You know. To see Renesmee, and my son-in-law, and you."

"Dad... I don't know..." I said, remembering that Charlie hadn't found out.

"Bella, don't worry! Let Charlie come." smiled Carlisle.

"Um. Okay, Dad. Come in about an hour." This would give me time to prepare for Charlie's stormy anger, finding out about Edward.

* * *

Jasper's POV.

"Bella, psst." I whispered, though I knew the family would hear. "Lets go outside."

She came with me and we planned to tell them about _us._

"Carlisle" said Bella as she walked into the house.

"Bella?" he said, smiling as always.

"_Jasper_ and I have something to tell you." she said.

"Go on.." he pressed.

"You see, me and Jasper have been spending a lot of time together...."

"And it's brought us much closer." I added.

"And... I think we're falling in love with each... other..." she stuttered.

Carlisle thought for half a second and his answer was a beaming smile that lit up his face.

Emmett and Rosalie appeared, hand in hand, with Renesmee in Rosalie's one spare arm. Esme came to stand by Carlisle, and sub-conciously, I found my hand in Bella's. They all stared at us for a minute. Contemplating, I supposed. I looked down at Bella's gloriously shiny hair, and grinned to myself. Renesmee's face was a picture of horror. She was clearly distraught that her father had left with her own auntie, and now she would have to see her own mother with her own uncle. Inbetween her eyes, a small crease formed, like Bella's used to when she was human, and she looked at our hands, clutching one another.

"Mommy?" she asked. "When is Daddy coming back..." she sobbed.

"I don't... know" she said. "_or care_" she mumbled so that Renesmee couldn't hear.

* * *

**Short chapters are what I prefer, so please don't comment on that... It's just the way I write.**

**I won't be writing for a while now, I'm off on holiday again :D see you after the holidays, I guess. **


End file.
